User talk:Octarinemage
Hi, welcome to Sryth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Ruined City of Tarn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scarbrow (Talk) 06:12, 27 July 2009 Map guidelines Hi, I'd like to point out there are several map guidelines we've put forth in category:Maps. I've corrected the file name according to them. Thank you for providing the Tarn map. Scarbrowtalk 16:31, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Just a question about armor Can a magic user wear plate? I can find no negative affects for a magic user wearing plate. Thanks for your help before hand. Dragonscloak * Armor, whatever variety it may be, has no impact on magic usage. Sryth is not strict D&D. Wear anything you like. :) --Octarinemage 21:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) re: Mini-Questbox Hi. Questbox is an adaptable template, you don't have to specify all parameters. If you omit some, they just won't appear, making it smaller. Compare this big one with this smaller one. About your suggestion, a "minimal quest box with nothing but Title, Location, Requirements, Walkthrough, Rewards, and Notes" would defeat the main purpose of the Questboxes and Quest pages, that is, to document Quests in a way that allows the maximum information with the minimum of Spoilers. In that way, the ideal situation would be that the Quest List page wasn't but a collection of Questboxes, with details and spoilers neatly hidden on each quest's own page. I know we still have some way to go before this is achieved, but please see the history of the Quest List page. It's been reduced from its maximum of 95,532 characters in 16:15, 6 May 2009 to the current 51,351 bytes, all that in less than 4 months. We're working on it, and would welcome your help. However, to create another template just for putting all the details of a quest on it would be counterproductive. See an example of what I mean in User_talk:Joddelle (that was before we reached an agreement about this). Scarbrowtalk 13:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) : Then I'm afraid I don't understand you. You want it standard? That's what Questbox is for. I know there are quests so small than a separate Quest page for them seems "too much" but that's the thing with standards - they're a mean, so they don't exactly fit with everything. Moreover, the Questbox on a quest page can be transcluded wherever is needed, be it a location page, the Quest List, or any other place. If you just put that info into a template, and the template in a specific page, we lose that ability. I'm still with the Quest page/questbox system, but if I've still managed to misinterpret you, please make a test page (or use your own section on the test page you put up) to show me the result. Scarbrowtalk 15:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :: I understand what you've said and couldn't agree more. Can the versatile questbox have a title that's not a link? If so, then that's all I needed. If not, then I'll make something up on the test page and message you when I'm done. Thanks. --Octarinemage 16:00, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure that I follow what you're trying to do in the test page. And no, I'm afraid that the Questbox's title is a feature of the template. It's necessary to link to the Quest page. And if you made a Questbox without a title link, and thus without a Quest page, how would you transclude it if you want it in two places at the same time? Allow me to suggest the Template:Ambox, that may be of use (though not sure, since I don't know what's what you're trying). Scarbrowtalk 16:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Southeast Tysa rollback Hi, i've rolled back your changes to the link, for the moment I think it's better to link directly to the Quest pages. In the future, I plan to add a template that will automatically link to both the quest page and the Quest List's Questbox, given only the name of the quest. Scarbrowtalk 13:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC)